Problem: What is the value of ${\clubsuit}?$ ${\clubsuit} \div4 = 4$ ${\clubsuit} = ~$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $4$ equal groups. When we have ${4}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{\clubsuit} \div {4} = {4}$ $\clubsuit$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4 \text{ equal groups}$ ${4} \times {4} = C{16}$ The total is $C{16}$ units. $16$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{16} \div {4} = {4}$ $C{\clubsuit} = C{16}$